Meeting You
by gracie-siriusly
Summary: Draco is waiting for Hermione by the lake for one of their many meetings after dark. He wants to tell everyone about them, but she's not so sure.  Really short one shot. Hermione/Draco


**I literally wrote this all in one go, so if its awful I'm sorry. :D**

**Hermione/Draco  
>So, some of it might not make any sense, and other bits might just sound plain stupid. But ah well.<br>Disclaimer on characters and settings.**

**J.K owns all. [:**

I stood by the black lake just waiting for her to arrive. I could stand here for hours just to see her face for a brief moment.

The natural avenue of trees was set to the left of me, it looked dark and cool. The lake was in front of me spreading to the vanishing point. It was a black void with the moonlight bouncing of the almost glass surface, you could see the reflections of the trees flipped upside down and distorted against the lake. It looked absolutely perfect. I stood at the edge of the lake, and the pebbles crunched under my feet. I had disturbed a few of the smaller pebbles because they had started to run down along the bank.

A soft hand snaked up my back and onto my shoulder. The only person who could do that that perfectly was her. I turned slowly to see her snowy complexion, chocolate brown eyes with a hint of green and beautiful proportioned lips staring sweetly back. Her curly brown hair shimmered and I could see it cascading down her back like a waterfall in mid-winter. She was incredible.

She smiled and I melted inside. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hello." I replied with half a smile.

She offered a hand and I took it gratefully. We walked around the river through the avenue of trees in the darkness not talking but just looking ahead. I listened to her soft breathing and I ended up synchronizing my breath with hers.

"Here's good, don't you think?" I asked stopping at a point with an opening in the trees. The moonlight shone through illuminating the path.

"Perfect." She said smiling again. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the ground. A small mat emerged from the tip and another blanket followed after it. "Let's sit."

We sat together. "Hermione, do you not think this is getting a little out of hand?" I asked.

"Don't spoil the moment, Draco. You know that I love each and every outing I have with you." She looked into my eyes with deep sincerity.

"I was just thinking, don't you think that maybe we shouldn't meet anymore."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked frowning a little.

"Oh, love. Not like that. I want to be with you all the time. I want to kiss you in the halls and sit with you at breakfast. I want to hold hands with you without anyone thinking I must have cursed you to do it." I put my head down. This had been itching to get out for some time now.

"Draco, you know I would love that so, so much. But it just can't happen. We can't be." She put a hand on my knee. "But deep inside, I wish it. I really do."

I put a hand over hers and gave a little sad smile. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." Then she let go of my knee and lay down across the mat. I could see the smooth contours of her body as she put her hands behind her head. Her body with slender but not paper thin and her legs went on forever. There was nothing else but to say that she was perfect. Perfect for me.

I lay down next to her and stared up at the cloudless sky. It was as if a royal blue piece of velvet was attached to the sky and tiny gems had been sprinkled across it. If Hermione was anything she would be this night sky: breathtaking and awesome.

"Draco," she said turning on her side to look at me. I followed suit. "If you were to choose one thing in a girl that you love the most, what would it be?"

"Mm, good question." I said. I reached over and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her hair. "I'd choose their eyes."

"I see." She said thinking. "And whys that?"

"Well, eyes, as my mother says, are the entrance to the soul. You can tell what someone's thinking and feeling just by looking into their eyes. You can tell if they're mad, or sad, or happy without having to ask them. Also, I love the fact that every eye is different. For example, mine are grey with tiny flecks of dark blue, pretty boring I know. And yours are brown with an interesting green inner ring that are gorgeous and intriguing."

"Your eyes are flawless!" She laughed. "I bet you didn't know they change depending on how your feeling. I've seen them change."

I chuckled deeply. "I got that from my cousin, don't ask me how. She's a Metamorphmagus, which means she can-."

"I know what it is, darling." She laughed. "And I've met her, remember!"

"Oh yeah, I forget." I said rolling back. "My family hates her."

"But you don't?" She asked.

"Not really. I pretend I do, and sometimes I believe it. Its only because Tonk's mum married a mudblood that our family hates them..." I stopped and thought over what I'd just said.

"Wow Malfoy. I thought we were over this." Hermione had sat up while I was talking.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Save your breath." She stood up and walked away, back the way we came.

I stood up and followed her, "Hermione, wait, please!" I pleaded with her. "I'm in Slytherin house, I hear it all the time and it just kind of stuck." I caught up with her and touched her shoulder the way she touched mine.

"Say you're sorry again." She said not turning to look at me.

I squeezed her shoulder. "I really am, truly sorry. I should have thought about before I spoke."

She turned around and looked me in the eyes. She was searching for something.

"Your eyes have gone slightly blue in the middle" She said smiling a little.

"I'm not lying to you." I said smiling sadly.

"I know." She leaned in a kissed me softly, as light as a feather and absolutely flawless.

I pulled away slowly. "You know I love you?" I asked.

"The blue in your eyes in back."

And we resumed the beautiful kiss.

**I know it's like super short but I kind of like it. **

**Review ?**


End file.
